


Seggsventures of Carbergé & Jegg

by captain_sassy_socks



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: Warning: graphic depiction of two eggs having sex
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	Seggsventures of Carbergé & Jegg

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter! If you don't celebrate it, have a nice Sunday.


End file.
